Who needs sleep
by cataliafan119
Summary: The CanUke idea thought of by the great Nanihoo. Basically a blind Matthew is now living with a caretaker named Katyusha Braginskaya while Alfred and Arthur are traveling to a college in California, See what happens(if I suck a summaries the story is much better (c) nanihoo . Inspiration: /art/Who-Needs-Sleep-264191290


Who Needs Sleep Chapter 1

© Nanihoo

When I wake up I see nothing, I hear my surroundings, and I feel the same way I do every day. Or at least I have since I was 15. While getting a ride home from a teammate after his hockey game the car spun out costing me my sight. Who is this young man that walks the world without even looking,it's me Matthew Williams, son of an overbearing tightwad who last I was had eyebrows that could carpet a palace, and the brother of Alfred Jones, future running back for whatever team has the cutest cheerleaders. At the sound of my alarm the tightwad ran in.

"Good Morning Mattie" said the overbearing father that tried to control everything I do in life. "I got your clothes for you, your breakfast on the table, need help with anything?"

"I'm fine dad I can figure it out from here." Sure he's a pill but he means well but there are times when I wish I could take things in my own hands, I'm in my twenties and my dad treats me like I'm a 4 year old. With that I hear a barking and feel something lick my face. "Either Alfred needs a haircut or it's my favorite guy in the world, Kumajiro, good boy" as I showed affection to the big white mutt. As I got dressed or in reality my dad helping me gets dressed I realized this day was just like the rest, blank. I put on my round sunglasses, not needed buy its one of the things I did have control over. I walked out with can and sat at the table.

"Here let me help you" Arthur said. To think my own father feeds me, it's one of these moments where even though I can't see I know what's' going on. I can see my dad hold up eggs to my mouth and my brother holding back laughter at his older brother get treated like a baby. I held back my anger and just ate the eggs. I can't stop my dad from treating me like a child no matter how many times I've told him off and I can't stop my brother from being an arrogant jackass.

"What to do, what to do" Alfred contemplated, first time for everything I thought with a grin. "Miami is giving me a full ride and there's always the beach, but San Diego has some cuties, like they say nothing beats the girls of the golden coast." Alfred dealing with the 'big problems' of his life. I clenched my fist, with every reminder my ass of a brother the one everybody remembers over me, the all star RB who will ride the easy train to millions, and me with every mention to sports a constant reminder that my hockey dreams will never happen. I walk away from my family the only one following me is Kumajiro. I step out on the porch and searching my pocket for a phone and say "call Francis" and with a dial tone.

"Hello" said the only man who actually treated me like son and not a fragile vase.

"Hey Francis"

"Family driving you nuts again?" he asked in his French accent

"I can't take it, my own father treating me like I'm only three minutes out of the womb and my brother, the prodigal son who can't have any sign of doubt because that would mean he's actually human, I hate that this is my life and I can't escape it because I can't see the world around me." I'm on the verge of tears as I complain to my other father.

"Matthew I am so sorry but I don't know what to do."

"Well thanks for listening in any case I have to face the chaos." With a hung up phone I turn around my cane feeling something in my path.

"Matthew is this true?" asked Arthur standing in front of enraged man.

"Why not Arthur every word I've said I've been saying for 5 years, I may be blind but you're at least I can hear what I say, which is more than I can say about you. I know a lot can happen to me out there but honestly that seems a lot better than staying somewhere that doesn't even resemble the home I had." And with that I walked out into the warm spring morning following soon behind, Mr. Kumajiro. It seems fitting the only one who treats me like a human is a dog.

"Matthew, Matthew, Mattie" my father calling out and running up to me. "Matthew I'm sorry I haven't been the best father, and yes I can be a little overbearing but I only want you to be safe, but I also want you to be happy and it's obvious now I can't fulfill all of your wishes."

"Oh dad I'm tearing" sarcasm has become a second language to me.

"Look Alfred is only in the house for another week or two and its obvious your growing tired of me. So I'm sorry" said Arthur.

Time went on and the incident the house refers to seems like a distant memory. The only thing I'm taking comfort is the fact Alfred is leaving for San Diego University. I was both happy and pissed at him for his future at the same time. My father said he had a surprise for me. Once the car is packed and ready I hear another car pull into the drive way.

"Matthew let me introduce Katyusha Braginskaya." Arthur said

"You can call me Kat" the mystery woman said. She sounded pretty but how could I tell.

"Well I'm confused on what's going on" Matthew just went up and said.

"Kat is a caretaker specializing in people with blindness, she has been in and helped the lives of dozens of people. While were in California she will be here just to keep an eye on you."

And just like that I had a babysitter at twenty.

**A/N well this is my first fanfic in a while. So comment on what you think.**


End file.
